Madara's Lullaby
by Dark Kaze Ryuu
Summary: Five-year-old Izuna is afraid of thunderstorms, so what does he do? He goes to his brother for comfort.


**A/N (Author's Note)**: This is my first Naruto story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Characters of Naruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own them, and if I did, I would be the happiest person in the world.

----------

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

Five-year-old Izuna jolted awake from a thunderous uproar outside of his home. Rain began to fall heavily from the sky a minute later, tapping hard against the roof like shooting bullets. A high pitched squeal suddenly escaped the younger boy's lips when a lightning flashed through his window. He snatched the blanket and placed it over his head, wrapping the fabric around himself, and clutched it close to his chest. Thunderstorm. How he hated them so much.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

Knowing that staying in his room wouldn't help, especially since he's alone, the Uchiha crawled to the end of his bed and removed his blanket. He jumped off and went over towards the door, grabbing its knob and twisting it clockwise, then pulling it open.

_And someday you'll know _

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_(Boom!)_

Izuna squeaked, running out of his room at full speed. There was only one area he could go to: his aniki's. He gave no hesitation to enter inside once arriving. Compared to his own, the Uchiha leader's room was bigger and had a few katanas displayed on the walls, including the one that hung above an enormous velvet bed where a large figure, covered underneath the massive blanket, now slept.

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

Walking silently over to his brother's bed, he went around the side and tiptoed on both feet, reaching out to grab a handful of the fabric. He tugged gently at first, opening his lips and called out, "Aniki?"

_(Boom!)_

"Aniki! Wake up!" Izuna whimpered, clutching tightly at the blanket and gave a harder tug. This time, the sleeping figure stirred, murmuring incoherent words.

"..."

_(Boom!)_

"ANIKI!" The small brunet shouted.

"Nn...? What, otouto...?" Madara replied, feeling annoyed, and didn't bother to move from his spot. He never liked being woken up during the middle of the night.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The storm clouds masked your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

"I'm scared... Can I stay with you?"

No answer.

"Aniki?" Izuna whined, awaiting for the other's response.

"Alright..." The older boy said, sighing and sitting up. Pushing his blankets aside, he picked up his little brother and set him on his lap.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

Izuna snuggled close against the other, clinging to him, and shut his eyes. The warm feeling and comfort of his brother helped his body relax, even if it's only for just a little bit. However, storms still continued to rumble menacingly, sending out more booming sounds and lightning flashes. His hand gripped immediately onto Madara's shirt.

"..."

"Don't be afraid. I'm here," Madara said, running a hand through his little brother's hair soothingly and stroking them.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

"I-It's not... going to hurt me, right?"

"Heh, no. Of course not. What kind of question is that?"

"I just wanted to make sure!"

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

The elder brother rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It won't hurt you, it's going to bite you instead."

Izuna hit Madara on the chest and looked up at him with a pout. "..."

Madara caressed Izuna's cheek, planting a kiss on the younger boy's head. "I'm kidding."

_For you know,_

_Once even I was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

"Meanie."

"Oh? You're accusing me of being mean? How unfortunate."

"Yes. Stop scaring me then!" Izuna glared at Madara, the pout never leaving across his face.

_(Boom!)_

Madara stared as the small child squealed and seemed to have clung desperately to him.

"I hate thunderstorms..."

"Heh, enough thinking about it..." Madara pulled the younger brunet close and started tickling him in the weakest spots.

"Nooo...!" Izuna squirmed in his brother's arms, trying to stifle his laughter but failed miserably. "Ah! A-Aniki! S-Stop...!"

"Not until you beg for mercy!"

"N-never!" Izuna giggled.

Fifteen minutes passed as the elder Uchiha continued to tickle Izuna. He knew that his little brother wouldn't last much longer. Madara smirked. "Beg, otouto!"

After trying to hold his laughter, Izuna finally gave in. "Mercy, Nii-sama!! Please!!" Tears were streaking down from his eyes as he laughed so hard.

Pleased with himself, Madara released the child and stopped his tickling. He laid down next to Izuna, grinning ear to ear.

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'Till your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

Izuna sighed, trying to catch his breath and felt calm once more. He cuddled against him, nuzzling his brother's chest. "Meanie."

"Too bad. Deal with it, brat."

"Still... a..." Izuna paused, letting out a yawn and closed his eyes. "meanie..."

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

"Not another word. Sleep, Izuna."

"Aishiteru, Nii-sama..." The child murmured, allowing sleep to take over and he dozed off.

"Aishiteru, too, Izuna. Sleep well..."

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here _

_In the morning_

----------

*Key words

**Aishiteru = **"I love you"

**Nii-sama/Aniki = **"Older Brother"

**Otouto = **"Little Brother"

----------

Please be so kind to leave a review. I would appreciate it if you will. Thanks~


End file.
